


Garnish

by alby_mangroves



Series: Symbiosis Zine 2019 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Art, Human/Monster Romance, M/M, Symbiosis Zine 2019, hmmm how to tag this, welcome to my art nouveau fever dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: Made for theSymbiosis Zine 2019project.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Series: Symbiosis Zine 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592875
Comments: 39
Kudos: 166





	Garnish

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to cobaltmoony for the art beta and the mods for organising the zine ♥

**[Tumblr](https://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/190169699489/for-symbiosis-a-cryptidzines-production) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_artgroves_/status/1215444936683704320?s=20)**


End file.
